Imposible Love
by Hibiki Daisuke
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi , seorang siswa yang memasuki tahun pertama disekolah baru dengan teman-teman yang tidak mebuatnya merasa nyaman. Disisi lain dia menemuka siswa cowok yang membuatnya dia nyaman. Apakah Haruhi menyukai siswa tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love

Chapture 1: Haruhi dan Sekolah barunya

" Tuhan.. Mungkin aku salah pilih sekolah" keluh seorang siswi yang baru saja menginjakan kaki disebuah sekolah yang mewah bersama "Ouran High School" ditahun pertamanya.

Fujioka Haruhi itulah nama salah seorang siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Ouran High School. Tapi tak segampang yang dia kira untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sekolah ini. Karena sekolah ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang sangat kaya dan terpandang yang anaknya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Aku butuh tempat sepi untuk mengerjakan semua ini" jeritnya dalam hatinya

Dengan jengkel dia meninggalkan kantin yang dipenuhin para siswa perempuan berserta pelayan yang sedang melayani mereka. Haruhi berjalan-jalan dan berhenti ditaman yang indah, sejuk, dan tidak ada siapapun. Akhirnya dia duduk dan melanjutkan membuat manga. Dan tiba-tiba tanpa sadar dia dikagetkan dengan suara seorang siswa laki-laki.

"Gambarmu bagus" bisik siswa tersebut ditelinga Haruhi. Bisikan tersebut membuat Haruhi terkejut, tetapi dia bersikap biasa saja.

"Ah.. Terima kasih" jawab halus dari Haruhi

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya siswa tersebut yang masih tetap melihat gerak gerik tangan Haruhi menggambar.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Kelas 1-D" jawab Haruhi yang tetap fokus pada kertasnya

"Kenalkan namaku Suoh Tamaki. Kelas 2-E" jawab Tamaki yang tetap melihat gambar Haruhi

Bel berakhirnya istirahat pun terlah berbunyi. Akhirnya Tamaki mengakhiri perjumaannya dengan Haruhi. Dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

-Sepulang sekolah-

Haruhi yang sedang asyik berjalan dilorong sekolah sambil membawa segelas minuman, tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja menabrak sekumpulan siswa-siswa yang sangat elit dan minuman itu terkena salah satu dari mereka

"Hmm.. Punya mata gak ya?" ketus salah satu dari mereka sambil menarik Haruhi

"Maafkan saya" jawab Haruhi sambil membersihkan baju

"Baju mahalku rusak gara-gara kamu" jawab Sakura ketua dari sekelompok siswa itu

Tak lama kemudian Tamaki pun mendengar kericuhan dan segera menghampirin mereka. Dan tepat disaat Haruhi didorong oleh Sakura dan ditangkapnya tubuh Haruhi dengan lembut.

"Haruhi, kau tak apa?" tanya Tamaki sambil menatap Haruhi

"Aku tak apa" jawab Haruhi dengan tenang.

"Tamaki-kunn..." teriak Sakura dengan suara alaynya

"Mau kalian apa?" teriak Tamaki dengan nada tinggi

"Dia telah menumpakan minuman dibajuku" jawab Sakura dengan menunjukan bagian bajunya yang basah kepada Tamaki

Tamaki tampak tak peduli dengan Sakura. Tamaki meninggalkan mereka dan menggandeng tangan Haruhi. Dipintu gerbang sekolah Haruhi membuka percakapan.

"Umm... Tamaki-senpai terima kasih soal tadi" ucap Haruhi dengan nada malu-malu

"Tak apa. Tapi lain kali kamu harus berhati-hati dengan mereka" pesan Tamaki

"Mereka siapa memang?" tanya Haruhi dengan polosnya

"Mereka adalah siswa-siswa yang orang tuanya berperan penting dalam pembangunan sekolah ini" jelas Tamaki

"Oh begitu. Kita disini nungguin siapa?" tanya Haruhi sambil memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket

"Kita disini menunggu teman-teman clubku" jawab Tamaki dengan santai

"C-club?" tanya Haruhi yang tampak kebingungan

"Disini punya banyak club tapi yang banyak digemarin sama siswa-siswa ini adalah Host Club, club yang melayani para siswa-siswa perempuan yang sedang kesepian, sedih, dan lain-lain. Kapan-kapan kamu kesana ya" ajak Tamaki.

Tak lama kemudian datangnya teman-teman club Tamaki. Tamaki pun memperkenalkannya kepada Haruhi.

-to be continue-

Penasaran dengan kisah Haruhi disekolah barunya.. Tunggu kisah kelanjutanya di chapture 2..

Thx udah baca dan mohon reviewnya ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Love

Chapture 2: Haruhi dan Pesta Natal

-Satu minggu kemudian-

Setelah seminggu Haruhi bersekolah, hubungan Haruhi dengan Tamaki serta teman-temannya semakin dekat bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang tak bisa hidup bila belahan jiwanya menghilang dan sontak membuat Sakura dan gengnya sangat membenci Haruhi.

Jam telah menunjukan waktu usainya sekolah, semua siswa berhamburan menuju ke loker untuk mengambil tas dan kemudian pulang kerumah. Kelas telah kosong dan Haruhi yang masih tersisa dikelas sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Saat Haruhi membuka loker, di panik karena tasnya hilang dan dia mencari-cari dilorong sekolah. Dia sontak berhenti karena melihat tasnya ada ditengah kolam.

Haruhi langsung bergegas menjuju ke kolam untuk mengambil tas bersertakan barang-barangnya. Tanpa sengaja Tamaki lewat dan menghampiri Haruhi untuk membantunya.

"Tamaki tak usah,nanti basah" kata Haruhi melarang Tamaki untuk membantu

"Air tak akan membuat melukai cowok ganteng ini" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita cari tasmu" kata Kyoya sambil melipat celana agar tak terkena air dan berjalan menuju Tamaki

"Kalian datang untuk membantuku" teriak Haruhi kepada semua teman Tamaki

"Yosh... Mulai cari barangmu" kata Kaoru dan Hikaru bersamaan

Satu jam pun telah berlalu dan barang-barang Haruhi telah ketemu semua. Akhirnya Haruhi mengucapkan terimakasih pada Tamaki serta temannya yang sudah membantu Haruhi untuk menemukan barangnya.

"Tamaki dan teman-teman, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya" kata Haruhi sambil membungkuk

"Haruhi, besok malam kamu ada acara tidak?" tanya Tamaki sambil menatap Haruhi

"Besok.. Kurasa tak ada acara. Kenapa?" jawab Haruhi dengan santai

"Kamu datang ke acara perayaan natal dirumahku bisa? Alamatnya ntar aku kasih" tanya Tamaki dengan memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya

"Baiklah Tamaki. Sudah sore aku pulang dulu" kata Haruhi dan pergi meninggalkan Tamaki dan temannya

-Hari pesta tersebut diselenggarakan-

"Wow.. Jadi ini rumah Tamaki. Besar sekali" kagum Haruhi saat didepan rumah Tamaki

"Eh.. Haruhi, ayo masuk. Teman-teman Tamaki-sama udah menunggu anda" sambut pelayan Tamaki saat membukakan pintu dengan sambutan hangat

Haruhi pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan Haruhi terkejut karena kedatangannya sudah disambut oleh enam pemuda yaitu Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori dan Mitsuki.

"Haru-channnn..." teriak Mitsu-senpai sambil berlari dan memeluk Haruhi

"Haruhi ayo kemari" kata Kyoya dengan suara yang begitu lembut

Haruhi pun berjalan dengan ditarik oleh Mitsuki-senpai dan menuju kelima pemuda tersebut.

"Ayo kita keruang makan. Makanan sudah siap" kata Mori senpai sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan

"Haruhiii.."kata Tamaki dengan suara usilnya

"Ada apa Tamaki?" tanya Haruhi dengan santai

"Kita ingin kerumah Haruhi" kata Tamaki dengan muka memohon

"Rumah Haruhiii..."terik Hikaru dan Kaoru secara bersamaan

"Tidakk.." jawab Haruhi tanpa menantap Tamaki maupun HikaruKaoru dan sampailah mereka diruang meja makan.

Ruang makan yang dimiliki Tamaki sangat mempesona. Meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang yang diatasnya telah tersedia hidangan dan disela-sela. Meja tersebut dapat ditempati 8 orang. Dan Tamaki duduk dibagian ujung meja, Haruhi duduk disisi kanan Tamaki, disebelah Haruhi ada Hikaru dan Kaoru. Dibagin sisi kiri ada Kyoya, Mitsu dan Mori. Mereka menyantap hidangan tersebut diselingin banyak candaan dan pertanyaan yang ajukan untuk Haruhi. Disamping itu Tamaki sangat senang, dia merasa ini seperti keluarga besar yang sedang makan malam untuk merayakan natal.

-Seusai makan-

"Gezz.. Makan ini sangat lezattt..." kata Kaoru

"Saatnya memasang pohon natal" kata Tamaki dengan senyuman yang sontak membuat Haruhi terpesona tapi rasa itu diketahui oleh Kyoya yang sejak tadi mengamati Haruhi.

-Saat pemasangan pohon natal-

"Haruhi.. hati-hati" teriak Kaoru saat melihat Haruhi sedang memasang bintang diatas pohon natal dan entah karena tangganya kurang rapat saat pemasangan, Haruhi terjatuh kebelakang. Dan untungnya Haruhi diselamatkan oleh Tamaki yang tepat berada dibawahnya dan menangkapnya.

"Haruhi.. Kau tak apa?" tanya Tamaki dengan muka cemas

"Ah.. tak apa"jawab Haruhi dengan tenang

Mori-senpai bergegas mengambil segelas air hangat dan diberikan kepada Haruhi untuk menghilangkan rasa gemetaran. Tamaki yang melihat wajah Haruhi yang memucat karena ketakutan langsung digendongnya kekamarnya. Setelah meletakkan Haruhi diranjang, Tamaki mengecup dahi Haruhi sambil berdoa agar Haruhi tidak apa-apa kemudia Tamaki meninggalkan Haruhi.

"Gimana keadaan Haruhi?"serbu HikaruKaoru dan Mitsu-senpai

"Ah.. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang dia sedang istirahat. Sudah kita selesaikan ini dan segera tidur. Besok kita ada acara perayaan natal di sekolah"kata Tamaki dengan muka yang masih agak shock setelah kejadian tersebut.

-to be continue-

Penasaran bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi diperayaan natal di Ouran High School ?

Thx udah baca dan mohon reviewnya ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Love

Chapture 3: Permainan pun dimulai

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali Haruhi" sapa Tamaki dengan muka jailnya saat bertemu dipesta

"Cantik bagaikan putri, Haruhi-chan" sambung Mitsu-senpai

Disela pertemuan Haruhi dengan Tamaki dan teman-temannya, datanglah Sakura and the geng. Untuk apa mereka datang? Seperti biasa membuat malu Haruhi didepan Tamaki dan semua orang karena Sakura menyukai Tamaki tetapi Tamaki membenci Sakura. Sakura akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berusaha mendekati Tamaki seperti Haruhi.

"Ah.. ternyata si miskin datang juga" ketus salah satu teman Sakura, Ava yang juga membenci Haruhi.

"Orang miskin gak pantes ada dipesta ini" lanjut Sakura, tak lama kemudian disambung dengan tamparan yang melesat dari Tamaki ke pipi Sakura yang awalnya mulus dan sekarang menjadi merah. Shizuka pun mengambil segelas minuman dan menyiramnya kepada Tamaki karena telah menampar Sakura. Haruhi hanya diam dibelakang Tamaki. Diam seperti batu karena tak menyangka Tamaki akan melakukan sejauh ini untuk melindunginya dari Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Ini adalah sebuah peringatan untuk kalian serta Haruhi" kata Shizuka dengan tegas sambil menunjuk ke pada Tamaki dan teman-temannya

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Tamaki dengan nada tinggi.

"Mau kalian apa?" Kyoya akhirnya angkat bicara setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Mau kami? Adalah meningkirkan Haruhi" jawab Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Haruhi, ingat kalau kamu tidak ingin menjauhi dari Tamaki serta teman-temannya kamu akan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka" lanjut Suzume yang diam-diam tertarik pada Kyoya.

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Haruhi, Tamaki serta teman-temannya. Haruhi sontak shock dan terjatuh tak berdaya. Haruhi tak habis pikir dengan semua hal ini. Apa yang dia harapkan telah berbeda 180derajat dari kenyataannya. Haruhi tertunduk lemas dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannnya

-Setelah acara pesta selesai-

_Dikamar Tamaki_

Setelah mandi Tamaki langsung merebahkan diri diranjang. Tak lama dia ingat akan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kemudian dia mangambil celana panjang dan mengecheck kantong. Ternyata Tamaki menemukan selembar kertas.

Isi pesan:

_SUOH TAMAKI_

_JAUHI HARUHI_

_KALAU TIDAK AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA_

_-NO NAME-_

"Halah beraninya gertak orang aja"kata Tamaki yang tampak cuek dengan ancaman tersebut.

Akhirnya Tamaki pun tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkan hal itu. Keesokan harinya seperti biasa, berangkat ke sekolah dan langsung menuju ruangan Host Club. Karena besok adalah hari natal, para anggota host club yang terdiri dari Suoh Tamaki [Ketua Club], Ottori Kyoya [ Wakil Ketua Club], Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, dan Morinozuka Takashi, mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghias ruangan club.

Satu setengah jam kemudian mereka selesai menghias ruangan tersebut menjadi bernuansa natal dan nyaman untuk digunakan. Mereka bergegas mengganti baju dengan kostum Santa Clause versi Host Club untuk menyambut para tamunya. Tak lama kemudia pintu Host Club pun terbuka dan masuklah Haruhi

"Welcome to Host Club, My Lady" kata Tamaki dengan senyum yang mempesona membuat Haruhi mempersona untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ehh.. Ini ruangan Host club? Keren sekali" kagum Haruhi saat masuk untuk yang pertama kalinya

"Haruhi.. Bisa kesini sebentar" panggil Kyoya ke meja kerja. Kyoya langsung meninggalkan yang lain dan menuju ke meja tempat kerjanya.

"Umm... Ada apa Kyoya?" tanya Haruhi kebingungan

"Semua sudah kesepakat untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat komik tentang kita semua. Ya.. untuk hadiah natal dan tahun baru buat para tamu kita" jelas Kyoya

"Hmm.. boleh sih. Tapi kapan deadlinenya? Dan kapan kita bisa mulai?" tanya Haruhi

"Deadlinenya tanggal 30, besoknya akan HikaruKaoru cetak dan besok lusanya kita bagi ke para tamu. Kita bisa mulai kerja hari ini" jelas Kyoya

Haruhi mengerti jelas tentang tugasnya. Segeralah dia mengeluarkan semua alat gambarnya berserta kertas dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung mulai mumpung suasana lagi ramai banyak penunjung. Tak kerasa sudah pukul setengah 1 siang, bisa dikatakan sekarang jamnya istirahat.

"Haruhi.. istirahat bersama kita" ajak Kaoru dengan menarik tangannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Haruhi.

Duduklah Haruhi ditengah-tengah para anggota Host Club. Haruhi tak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini berada ditengah teman-teman yang dengan tulus menerima apa adanya. Sambil beristirahat Haruhi menunjukan hasil kerjanya kepada Kyoya dan Tamaki. Kesenangan yang dirasakan Haruhi hanya berlangsung sebentar saat pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya.

BRAKKK...

"Tamakiiiii..."teriak Sakura

Semua yang ada disitu sontak terkejut dengan teriakan Sakura kecuali Kyoya yang dengan santai masih masih meminum tehnya. Muka Haruhi mulai pucat pasi, karena mengingat hal yang terjadi dipesta.

"Aku ada perlu sama Haruhi"kata Shizuka sambil menarik tangan Haruhi tetapi dihalau oleh Mori-senpai. Ava dengan santai mengambil pekerjaan komik Haruhi yang sudah dibuatnya susah-susah.

"Jangan ambil itu" teriak Haruhi tanpa sadar ingin mengambil kertas-kertas itu

"Eitss... Kalau kamu coba-coba ambil, akan aku robek kertas ini" kata Ava dengan tangan yang disiap membuat kertas kerjaan Haruhi menjadi serpiah kertas .

"Ayo Haruhi keluar. Yang lain diam disini atau kertas ini taruhannya" Ava menggertak dan menyuruh semua diam ditempat. Semuanya terpaksa dia untuk hasil kerja Haruhi yang sudah dikerjakan dengan susah payah

Sedangkan diluar ruangan..

"Haruhi, kamu harus menjauhkan diri dari mereka atau mereka akan celaka" sentak Sakura dengan menarik krah baju Haruhi.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Haruhi dan anggota Host Club lainnya? Tunggu di chapture 4

Thx udah baca dan mohon reviewnya ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible love

Chapter 4: Hal yang Menarik Baru saja Dimulai

.

.

.

"Haruhi, kamu harus menjauhkan diri dari mereka atau mereka akan celaka" sentak Sakura dengan menarik krah baju Haruhi.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan" jawab Haruhi dengan lemas

"Begitu seharusnya. Dan aku harap kamu sudah tidak muncul disini mulai besok" sentak Sakura yang sontak membuat Haruhi menangis

-Sementara didalam ruangan-

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan denga Haruhi" kata Tamaki yang hampir hilang kendali

"Tamaki, Haruhi akan baik-baik saja" kata Kyoya dengan santai dan berharap dapat menenangkan emosi Tamaki

"Baik-baik? Dia diluar sana ketakutan" kata Tamaki dengan cemas

"Iya, diluar sana dia ketakutan luar biasa dan sebentar lagi akan mati" jawab ketus salah satu teman Sakura

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaoru langsung menghantam teman Sakura hingga terkena tembok dan dia pun mengeluarkan darah dibagian kepalanya. Semua hening dan terbeku ditempat.

"Jaga mulutmu !" teriak Kaoru dihadapanmya

"Ada masalah?" jawabnya dengan tenang tanpa emosi sehingga membuat Kaoru naik darah dan ingin menghantamnya lagi

"Kaoru hentikann!" teriak Kyoya seketika membuat Kaoru berhenti untuk memukulnya

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah Haruhi dengan muka yang dibasahi dengan air mata. Tamaki pun langsung berlari mendatanginya dan mengdekapnya hingga terjatuh agar dia merasa tenang dan tidak takut lagi.

"Kau apakan Haruhi, Sakura" sentak Tamaki

"Ku harap kalian tidak melanggar yang satu ini" jawab Sakura seraya dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Taklama setelah itu, Haruhi terjatuh pingsan dikarenakan ketakutan yang melanda tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya tak dapat menahan lagi.

"Tidurkan dia disofa" kata Kyoya yang mulai panik

-Sore harinya-

Tamaki sejenak meninggalkan Haruhi yang masih pingsan sejak tadi siang di sofa untuk mencari udara segar, agar menjernihkan pikiran Tamaki yang dari tadi siang penuh dengan emosi yang meluap-luap terhadap Sakura. Saat melewati aula...

Lampu aula yang begitu besar jauh dan sontak membuat Tamaki terkejut dan sesegera mungkin menghindar. Tamaki tak berhasil lolos, lampu besar yang terbuat dari kaca dan kaca tersebut mengenai bagian lengan bagian kanan dan kaki bagian kiri. Tamaki Cuma bisa berpasrah karena kakinya sangat saki saat digerakkan.

Sekitar 10 menit setelah kejadian itu, Kaoru dan Hikaru tak sengaja melintasi ruang aula dan pada saat melintasi Kaoru Hikaru sangat terkejut.

"My Lord.. Bertahanlahh!" teriak Hikaru

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hikaru membantu Tamaki berdiri. Kaoru langsung mentelepon Kyoya untuk mengabari hal ini.

"Tamaki kecelakaan diruang aula" Kaoru panik

"Langsung bawa ke rumah sakit" kata Kyoya segera

-Di rumah sakit-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyoya

"Kaki dan lengannya tidak apa. Tidak ada yang infeksi dan dia butuh istirahat saja" jelas dokter. Kyoya dan yang lainnya tampak lega.

Hari sudah sore, saat perjalaan mencari minuman buat teman-temannya. Kyoya memdapatkan pesan misterius. Yang berisi:

_OTORI KYOYA_

_JAUHI HARUHI _

_ATAU _

_AKAN SALAH SATU DARI ANGGOTAMU _

_RASAKAN AKIBATNYA SEPERTI _

_SUOH TAMAKI_

_-NO NAME-_

Dengan segera Kyoya tanpa berpikir panjang kembali kekamar Tamaki. Setibanya disana dia menceritakan semuanya mengenai pesan misterius. Dan tepat pada saat itu Hikaru tidak ada ditempat.

"Hikaru kemana?" tanya Kyoya denga cemas

"Ke kantin" jawab Kaoru

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyoya dan Kaoru bergegas mencari Hikaru ke kantin. Dalam penjalanan kesana, mereka melihat keramaian. Ternyata kantin sedang dibajak dengan dua orang preman dan preman tersebut bersiap untuk menghajar Kaoru bersamaan.

Sesegera mungkin Kyoya dan Hikaru berlari untuk membantu Kaoru. Salah satu preman siap menghajar Kaoru dengan pisau. Kyoya yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung lari dan menyelamatkan Hikaru dari tusukan pisau dibagian perut sebagi gantinya dirinyalah yang tertusuk pisau dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyoya tak sadarkan diri.

Kaoru Hikaru yang mengetahui hal tersebut kaget, tanpa berlama-lama mereka menghajar para preman hingga babak belur. Setelah itu Kyoya masuk keruang icu karena luka tusukan sangat besar.

"Siapa yang meneror kita ini? Atau gara-gara kita berteman dengan Haruhi. Sekarang Tamaki dan Kyoya sudah begini. Habis ini siapa lagi?" keluh Hikaru sambil meneteskan air mata

"Kita akan menangkap pelakunya"jawab Mori-senpai

-Di suatu ruangan yang gelap-

Tanpa disadari Haruhi sudah diikat dan disekap disuatu. Tak ada siapa-siapa, dimana-mana gelap dan hanya ada dia seorang. Ingin teriak? Tapi tak mungkin. Haruhi sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu pertolongan dari Tamaki dan yang lain.

-to be continue-

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap Haruhi dan anggota host lainnya? Tunggu dichapture 5

Thx udah baca dan minta reviewnya ^^~


End file.
